Teasing (Piccolo x Reader)
by NekoSwagga
Summary: This is a oneshot featuring YOUR OC & Piccolo!
1. Chapter 1

Warning to all readers who are about to read this story: THIS STORY WILL GIVE YOU THE FOLLOWING: NOSEBLEEDS, HORNYNESS,ETC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! But anyways, I have not found a good Piccolo x Reader story of Google or anywhere else, so my friend and I had to make up our own. After making our own, I decided to just make it as a reader x Piccolo version for...special reasons. I hope you all enjoy and comment below what you guys think! This is also a Rated R Fanfic. This story will be splited into 2 parts.

You were sitting in the living room watching tv. You lived alone and you and Piccolo had been dating for quite some time now. Your last relationship did not go so well, so you decided to try out Piccolo. Yeah, he had a tough guy look, but under all of that "Toughness" he had a soft side somewhere. You just had to find it. You and Piccolo had been dating for 3 years now, and you thought that today was the day that Piccolo was going to finally "Pop" the big question. Piccolo had never dated a person like you. You were different. You see, you were a wolf demon. You had red hair and a nice long red tail to match. Piccolo liked your tail very much. He would play with it like a cat when he was in a playful mood. While watching tv, you fell asleep. You were sleeping so hard, that you did not even hear Piccolo come in the door. He saw you sleeping and smiled as he sat on the couch but far at the end.

"Heh. I guess all of that partying out last night worn you out." Piccolo said as he smirked. He looked at your tail as it was swinging back and fourth.

Your ears twitched a bit as you poked Piccolo in the thigh with your tail. You didn't wake up though.

Piccolo smiles even more and grins a bit.

" I wonder... _Hehe...what would happen if you had someone do something to you when your so defenceless?" Piccolo said as he crawled next to you and stroked your tail a bit._

 _Your ears twitched a bit more along with your tail. You purred a bit also._

 _Piccolo rubs your tail even more, but this time towards your leg. "So cute."_

 _You turned around on your back and faced the tv. "Nyan.."_

 _Piccolo then decides that he wants to tease you a bit. He knew your weak spots, but you were still trying to figure out his. He then rubs your legs and tickles your tail, making his way up to your chest._

 _"Hehe.."_

 _Things were starting to get kind of freaky, and you woke up as you held onto Piccolo's hand. He was making it all the way to your boobs._

 _"W-What are you doing? I was taking a good nap, you know?" You said as you sat up and looked at Piccolo. He blushed as you let his hand go and sat back._

 _"Ugh..I was giving you a massage..!" Piccolo said as he jumped a bit and blushed a bit red._

 _You yawned and stretched a bit as your tail curled and poked Piccolo. "If you say so."_

 _Piccolo relaxes a bit and and blushed even more. "Sorry if you thought it was something else, but you just looked so cute."_

 _You looked at him. "Heh. I believe you were teasing me, but I will let you decide on that answer." You said as you laid back on the couch._

 _Piccolo smiles and lays back on the couch._

 _You closed both of your eyes while humming. "Where were you anyway?" You asked Piccolo._

 _Piccolo looked at you. "What do you mean? I was just locking up the car."_

 _"Just thought you went somewhere. Now that I think about it, I think there is now such thing as massaging someone's chest." You said as your eyebrows went raised a bit._

 _Piccolo grins. "You have not been to the places I have been then.."_

 _Piccolo strokes your tail slowly._

 _You blushed as your tail swings. "I have no idea what you are talking about.."_

 _"Oh, I think you do." Piccolo rubs your tail a little bit more._

 _You shiver a bit. "Nope! I still don't know what you are talking about!"_

 _Piccolo then stops rubbing your tail. "Heh. Okay then. Have it your way." Piccolo turns on the tv and watches it._

 _You then looked at Piccolo while poking him with your tail. He didn't look at you, but he only smirked._

 _You then decide to take the lead this time and try to find Piccolo's weak spots since he knows yours very well. You then got up and sat in his lap. He was surprised._

 _Piccolo blushes and looks confused at you. "I thought you were not interested in a massage?"_

 _You smirked. "I said I never heard a such thing about it. I didn't say I was not interested in one."_

 _Piccolo smiles and runs his hands along your back and waist. Since Piccolo knew that your waist was one of your weak spots, he tends to keep rubbing in that special place._

 _You blushed and nod._

 _Piccolo smiles even more and strokes your tail again, but softly up and down and starts moving his hips along with you. "Hehe. You need to be more honest with yourself. It's not good to hide your emotions."_

 _You purred. "Maybe you should tell me some of yours."_

 _Piccolo looked at you. "Me? I don't have any emotions. Never needed them for a warrior. But.." Piccolo grins and he pushes his hands through your shirt and runs them along your waist. "I do have certain desires.."_

 _You then look back at Piccolo and see his antenna's. You wondered if his antenna's were his weak spot, so you grab his antenna's with the both of your hands and rub them a bit. "Oh really now?" You asked._

 _You watched as Piccolo was now blushing. You had found one of his weak spots and now you just needed to find the others. Piccolo sighed._

 _You rubbed his antenna's more and watched Piccolo. "Aww, your so handsome when you blush. I should rub your antenna's more often I see?" You asked and smirked a bit._

 _Piccolo then closes his eyes as you rub his antenna's. He then starts holding onto your waist while pulling you closer to him. "Ahhh…no…no one has…ever done this…to me before…"_

 _You start to feel hot because of Piccolo pulling you closer to him by your waist. You then stopped rubbing Piccolo's antenna's while purring a bit._

 _Piccolo grins and starts caressing your body and tail while licking his lips._

" _Hehe. My turn to tease you now."_

 _You moan and lay back against Piccolo's rock hard chest. "Curse you…you handsome devil."_

 _Piccolo looks at you slyly and pulls you closer to him so that both of your faces were almost touching. "I haven't even started yet babe."_

 _You smirked and nodded. "Heh."_

 _Piccolo then rubs his hands over your chest softly and grinning. "You sure you want to continue? I mean, this is your first time." Piccolo asked you._

 _You nodded. "I am sure. I know this is my first time, and the first time is a bit slow, but I think we can do this together." You said to Piccolo as he nodded._

" _Just incase someone does come in the house, what will be our excuse?" Piccolo asked you._

" _We can just tell them that we were studying." You say._

 _Piccolo smirked and blushed a bit. "I like that. Studying. Even though I am studying your body." Piccolo said as he picked you up and laid you on the sofa._

 _Your eyes went wide and then you smile. "This is not science, mister."_

 _Piccolo smirks. "Nope, Biology and right now: Class is in session."_

 _You laughed a bit as you held onto Piccolo. "Well, how come you are starting school so late?" You smirked as you rubbed Piccolo antenna's more._

" _Its what you call a.." Piccolo's hips thrusts into your lower body bringing your face to his. "Private lesson." Piccolo smirks._

 _You shiver while turning red. "It must be a very heated private lesson then."_

 _Piccolo's antenna's rub your face as he strokes your tail. "I'm a very strict teacher. I hope you are ready for a pop quiz." Piccolo smirked._

 _Your tail curls and you rub Piccolo's antenna's more. "Ask away, since you are a teacher."_

 _Piccolo blushes and smiles. "Well then…what does a wolf say when it feels good?" He laughs to himself a bit._

 _You didn't know the answer. "What?"_

 _Piccolo then grins and squeezes your breasts while rubbing your nipples with his fingers._

 _You moan and hold your head back as your toes curl a bit._

 _Piccolo laughs a bit. "Correct answer my love."_

" _You tease."_

 _Piccolo winks at you. "I know. You have no idea what I am about to do to you for the next hour." Piccolo smirks._

 _A/N: I am going to have to end this part here. I thought I could make this story into one whole part, but I can't. Comment, fav and all that good stuff. All credict goes to NekoSwagga(Me) & Azerdoe1. We do not own DBZ. Part 2 will be out soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Teasing Part 2 (Piccolo x Reader) Fanfiction_

 _~NekoSwagga_

 _For those who have read Part 1, I want to thank you very much for reading it._

 _Before you start reading this, we have a few rules. You will get horny or have some type of feeling of Piccolo in your mind. Again, this is a Rated R fanfic so you have been warned if you are under the age of 15 or 13. Lastly, make sure to comment and favorite this and tell me what you think._

 _Piccolo smirks. "You have no idea what I am going to do to you for the next few hours."_

 _You then kissed Piccolo while rubbing his skin. You never gave Piccolo a good compliment on his skin and you wondered if he would like it. You then decided to try it._

" _You have a nice skin color. I like it very much. You are such a very handsome man. I am glad we found each other." You said. What you didn't know, was that another one of Piccolo's weak spots was calling him handsome and complimenting his skin color. After you said that, he was blushing like crazy._

 _Piccolo blushed and pulls away panting a bit. "W-what was all that about? That was soo..That's cheating!" He looks at you completely red in the face._

 _You looked at him with a shocked face. "You don't believe me? Your skin is very nice. I really do like it. You…You are very handsome indeed."_

 _Piccolo jumps back from all of this while looking at you. You look back at him. You then sit back on the couch while crossing your arms._

" _I'm sorry. I guess I am just horny or my horomones are just crazy right now." You say while turning away from Piccolo._

 _Piccolo calms down a bit. "Hehe…its okay. Perhaps…we take this slow. But I must say…you were really magnificent at making me feel weak in the knees. Not many wolves can do that." He smiles trying to cheer you up._

 _You still had your back facing Piccolo. "Yeah, I guess."_

 _Piccolo then looks down but wraps his arms around your waist slowly. "Sorry for my reaction, I just didn't expect something so..'primal'from you."_

 _You sigh. "Don't you like it when someone likes your skin? I mean, I know my last realstionship was not that good and all, but this is my first time dating someone like you. I could not help it but tell you." You say._

 _Piccolo blushes and smiles. "Its not that…its..just…" He looks away. "You're…the first who's ever said something like that to me…it was…so kind." He then looks down blushing madly._

 _You look at him. "Seriously? I mean, no other girl that you have liked has never said anything like that to you?" You asked._

 _Piccolo blushes even more while looking down and nods shyly._

 _You look at him and nod. "Want me to take things slow this time?"_

 _Piccolo nods._

 _After taking things slow and finding all of Piccolo's weak spots, he decided to let you have him all. You two then went up to your room and sat in bed for a while. Your room was a little messy, but Piccolo didn't mind waiting for you to clean it up. After you got done cleaning, the fun was about to begin._

 _You and Piccolo were sitting on the bed talking. Piccolo had a serious look on his face and you noticed this._

" _Something on your mind?" You asked Piccolo. He nodded and looked at you._

"… _What if someone comes in and catches us "Studying?" Piccolo asked a bit worried._

 _You looked at him and looked down._

" _I live alone, remember?" You said as Piccolo blushed. You guess he forgot that you lived alone._

" _Hehe._ You make it sound like we are gonna do something 'naughty' in here" Piccolo said as he got up and just shut the door. He thought he locked it, but he didn't.

Piccolo then sat back down on the bed and looked at you. He had a very serious look right now. "Something on your mind?" You asked him.

Piccolo then looked away as he walks towards you before jumping onto the bed. "Something indeed..." Piccolo then smirks.

You smiled. "I wonder what that could be?" You asked.

Piccolo then licks his lips and rubs his crotch against your womanhood area. "I wonder indeed..."

You squeal a bit of how hard Piccolo was already and you hold back a moan.

Piccolo watches you and blushes. He then bumps heads with yours. "So...its your turn now."

You nod. "Yessss"

Piccolo rolls off of you and lays next to you on your bed. "All Yours"

You then roll ontop of Piccolo while thinking. "Hm..."

Piccolo blushes as your boobs squish on his chest. "Oh Hehe.."

You then rub Picolo's antennas and you poke him with your tail while kissing down the side of his neck.

He moans a bit and rubs his hands along your back and waist rubbing it slowly.

You then run your hand along the back of his ear, while giving him hickies.

Piccolo then starts getting excited a bit and his member starts poking through his jeans and into your womanhood area. "Oh opps...Heh sorry."

You smile and wink at Piccolo while looking at him. "Someone's excited, I see?"

Piccolo then blushes while looking away and squeezes your butt. "What did you expect?"

"I knew you were. I mean, they are." You said as you pointed at his member.

Piccolo frrows his eyebrows at you and looks down smirking. "You say I am excited...when I feel something wet soaking on my pants. I wonder what that could be?" He then points to your womanhood area.

You blush and look away. "Well, I am all yours now."

Piccolo then cups your face with his hands and kisses you passionately. "...And I'm yours too."

You kiss back while wrapping your arms around his neck while pulling him closer to you.

Piccolo also wraps his arms around your back and waist and allows you to get closer to kis him deeper while rubbing his member with your womanhood slowly.

You moan while kissing Piccolo back.

Piccolo blushes and pulls you even closer to him and starts pushing his tongue in your mouth. "Mmmm~"

You open your mouth and you allow him to stick his tongue in your mouth while kissing back and moaning.

Piccolo then runs his hands along your butt and between your legs as he kisses you deeply.

You then moan as you rub his antennas.

Piccolo's member is now fully poking into your womanhood area and he moans slightly as he kisses you deeply. "Ah...baby, I think...we need to move on to the next stage now."

You nod and get off of Piccolo while laying on the bed.

Piccolo then takes off of his shirt while looking at you.

You open your mouth and your jaw drops to the floor. "Take about muscles."

Piccolo then smiles and lifts up your shirt with his eyes wide open and jaw dropping. "Heh, talk about melons."

You blush. "They are not that big."

Piccolo looks at you shocked by your answer. "Not that big? Girl, they are the size of basketballs. But with they're firmness as well." He then smiles at you.

You then smile and laugh a bit.

Piccolo then unbuttons his jeans. "Want to take these off me?" Piccolo said as he winks at you.

You nod and begin taking his pants off as your hands brush past Piccolo's member. "Opps. Heh."

Piccolo smiles and blushes. "Dont be." He then takes your hand and presses it against his memeber. "It's yours as well."

You blush even more. "I'm guessing that is why you are called Mr. Ding-a-Ling?" You asked.

Piccolo gasps and blushes a lot. "W-where did you hear that from?" Ah, nevermind. I dont wanna know." Piccolo then looks away. "I was...young and foolish wanting attention."

You only nod. "Well, hell! You have the attention now! I mean, just look how big it is.." You then hold on to the sides of Piccolo member while rubbing the sides.

Piccolo starts blushing even more, but does not respond.

You rub the sides even faster. "Wow. Its green..."

Piccolo then moans a bit and holds onto the bed sheets.

You then poke the top and sides while rubbing it.

Piccolo bites his lip and moans more. "Stop teasing me! Just...ahh...do it."

You smirked and then begin to lick the shaft of Piccolo's manhood. After licking it a few times, you then put in all the way in your mouth and gave him head.

Piccolo gasps heavily and grips the sheets tightly. "W...Woah! Holy Shit!" Piccolo then looked at you while panting.

You smirked and continued.

Piccolo then grabs hold of your head and makes you take him all in the mouth as he pants more.

Your eyes go wide a bit, but you continue.

Piccolo then thrusts into your mouth and pants harder. "Ooooh soo good!"

You coughed a bit. "Easy now."

Piccolo then lets your head go. "Opps. Sorry."

You then licked the top of his manhood and the sides.

Piccolo then bites his lip. "Oooooh."

You then stopped and looked at Piccolo. "Heh."

Piccolo blushes and looks at your tail and butt. "I cant wait to have my way with you."

"Want me that much?" You asked Piccolo.

Piccolo then looks at you and smirks. "And you dont? Come on, we both know exactly what we 'Both' want now." Piccolo then runs his hand down your back to your tail while stroking it softly.

You swing your tail and nod while laying on your back. "Just be gentle."

Piccolo looks at you and smiles while kissing your cheek. "Of course." He then looks down at your underwear. "Want me to...take them off you?" Piccolo then blushes.

You nod. "Take it away."

Piccolo then gulps and reaches up to your shirt to your panties. "...Okay, here we go." He then pulls them down slowly.

You laugh and watch Piccolo's face. "Nerous?"

Piccolo blushes and looks away. "N-no! Just...g-giving it a little thought." He then pulls them down slowly to your ankles.

"Dude, its okay if you are nervous." You say.

Piccolo then looks at you annoyed. "I'm not nervous! I just...needed to collect my thoughts thats all!" He then takes off your panties.

You look at Piccolo, but dont say anything. "..."

Piccolo then breathes and calms down a bit. "...okay. Maybe I was...a little nervous."

You then looked down. "That's what I dont get. Every guy is nervous when...when they see a woman's private area."

Piccolo then looks at you. "Its because..." He then goes down to your face and smiles. "Its a beautiful flower that they dont want to ruin so quickly."

"...You have a point." You say.

Piccolo then kisses your lips. "I thought I was soft around the head, but stiff along the shaft?" He then winks at you teasingly.

You then looked at Piccolo. "Either way, you are still hard and still hard now I think."

He smirks. "Well, its time to make sure it stays hard. The only way I can think of is in..." He rubs your flower softly with his hand. "...Here."

You nod. "I am ready."

Piccolo smiles and backs up. "Spread yourself for me please..." He said as sweat was coming down from his head as he had his hand on his fully hard and erect manhood.

You then spread your legs even though you are a little nervous. You were a virgin and so was Piccolo.

Piccolo then gets so hot, that he gets a nosebleed. He then rubs his nose slowly and goes down. "W...wow." He then postions himself over you and rubs his member against you. "Uhh, you ready?"

You nod. "Yes, I am ready."

Piccolo then looks down and pushes himself fully into the lips of your womanhood as he closes his eyes. "Oooooooh"

You then hold your head back and allow Piccolo more room to fully slide into you. It hurt at first, but after a few minutes or so, the pain went away.

Piccolo then pushes into you more and grips the bed sheets with his head hanging down.

You looked up and looked at your little mirror that was by your bed. You saw Piccolo's face and it looked like he was having a hard time. You smirked.

Piccolo then looks at the mirror also and smiles while pushing himself all the way inside of you. You had to admit, Piccolo was huge. "Ahhh Fuck!" Piccolo then blushes.

You then gasps and arch your back more.

Piccolo then looks down at you. "Heh...well, what do you think?"

"Feels good, real good." You say as you smile a bit.

Piccolo then smiles and kisses you as he holds your hand. "That...makes me happy. Now time to make you feel even better."

You then look at Piccolo. "What do you mean by time to make me feel better?"

Piccolo then smirks and starts thrusting inside you. "Hehe like this."

You then moan and hold your head back.

Piccolo then smirks and kisses your neck and boobs.

You then continue to moan and rub Piccolo's antennas.

Piccolo then moans with you as he contiues to thrust into you while massaging your breasts.

You then rub Piccolo's back.

Picolo then kisses your neck and licks you.

You purr.

Piccolo purrs back while smirking at you and licking your ear. You laugh a bit.

You then rub Piccolo's chest and his nipples. "Nipples."

Piccolo then blushes and rubs your chest back. "Nipples and Boobies."

You laugh a bit and smile.

Piccolo chuckles and kisses you deeply.

"To be honest, I am happy that I chose you to be the first one to take me." You say to Piccolo.

Piccolo then blushes and looks at you. "Hehe...That makes me happy. And...I love having you being my first too." He then looks away blushing.

"Aww 3" You then hug Piccolo's head as your boobs are in his face.

Piccolo smiles and hugs you back as his member gets bigger. "Oh! Hehe...looks like I'm really in the mood now."

"Oh, my. Keep going then."

Piccolo smirks and thrusts deeper inside you while lifting your legs up to get better angles.

You watch and sneeze a bit, but shakes your head and closes your eyes.

Piccolo thrusts more into you. "Mmmm~ You feel so good"

You smile while moaning a bit.

He then looks at you and smirks. "Want us to both feel even better?"

You then look at Piccolo. "Does this have to do with me being ontop?"

Piccolo smiles and shkes his head. "That's not what I meant...how about some 'doggystyle'?"

You nod. "I can hang with that."

Piccolo then smiles and pulls out slowly and a pop sound is heard. "Hsssss Ohhhhh that felt great pulling out"

You then purr and lay on your stomach.

Piccolo looks at you as he gets harder. "Heh, your really into this aren't you?"

You then poke Piccolo with your tail. "What do you think?"

Piccolo then blushes more and goes behind you. "Hehe Lets see shall we?" He then presses down on your tail dock and strokes your tail.

You squeal a bit.

Piccolo smiles and runs his hands on your butt and squeeze it hard and slaps it. "Hehe. No wonder indeed."

You smirk. "Easy with the hands now."

Piccolo smirks back. "Oh dont worry, but whe we get going..." He then rubs his member against your butt cheeks and lips. "You'll want me to be rough."

You could only blush and look away.

Piccolo only keeps smirking.

"I'll belive it when I see it."

"Hehe time to show you then." Piccolo then lips his lips as he presses his memeber against your lips and sliding inside you.

You moan

Piccolo smirks and pushes all the way in, hitting your womb and grabbing your sides.

You then moan a bit louder while holding onto the bed sheets.

Piccolo then sighs loudly and starts pumping inside you while slapping your butt with his hips. "Ohhhhh Mmmmm~"

You then purr and moan a bit more.

Piccolo then rubs your back and waist.

You then swing your tail as Piccolo's antenna's twitch a bit.

You then look at Piccolo's antenna's in the mirror next to your bed.

Piccolo then rubs his hands on your sides up to your breasts.

"Need a rub on those antenna's of yours?" You asked Piccolo,

Piccolo blushes and looks at you. "Haaah hehe...you'll get them in a bit again." He then pounds into you harder.

You nod.

Piccolo then squeezes your butt and gobbles the end of your tail. "Mmmm~"

You then look at Piccolo. "Like the tail?"

Piccolo then nods and nibbles on it then just saying something.

You Purr.

Piccolo then runs his hands over your body, tickling you.

You then hit Piccolo with your tail while laughing. "It's my turn now, dude."

Piccolo then looks at you. "Hehe ok. What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"I was thinking Cowgirl style." You said while turning around and looking at Piccolo.

Piccolo smirks and then pulls out and lays down on his back. "All yours."

You then get ontop of Piccolo and sit on his stomach.

Piccolo then blushes and runs his hands over your legs. "Hehe your enjoying this, aren't you?"

You wink at Piccolo and slide yourself ontop of Piccolo's member while maoning a bit.

Piccolo then moans loudly and holds your legs.

You then move back and forth a bit fast and hard.

Piccolo looks at you smirking.

You then continue and rub Piccolo's antennas.

Piccolo blushes and gasps as he massages your boobs/breasts

You then go harder and faster.

Piccolo then squeezes your boobs/breats harder while rubbing your nipples.

You then moan and feel something in the pit of your stomach.

Piccolo then starts pumping up inside you faster. "Shit! I'm gonna cum soon!"

You moan and roll off of Piccolo while laying next to him. "Hm."

Piccolo then looks at you. "W...why did you stop?"

"I got tired. I am going to need you to finish." You say.

Piccolo smirks and nods. He then rolls back ontop of you and puts his member back inside you and thrusts.

You then arch your back while purring.

He then goes down and hugs you close as he licks your neck.

You moan.

Piccolo starts to sweat and he holds your hand as his member starts vibrating. You then know that something is about to happen and you look at him. "Ffffffuuuu...Ahhhhh..."

"Are you about to do what I think you are about to do?" You asked.

Piccolo nods and moans. You start to moan too as you feel his cum fills you. "Oooohhhh..."

Piccolo kisses you deeply and feels pressure building. "Ngh! More is comming...!" More shoots out and you feel it all.

When piccolo is finished, you both lay in bed and Piccolo wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close to him.

Well, this is the end! I hope you all have enjoyed this! It was quite interesting writing it and roleplaying it. Again, I am sorry that this story is taking so long to get on the internet. Please comment, and add to your favorites if you like this story. All credict gooes to :iconnekoswagga and :iconazerdoe1. Dont get me wrong, but I am thinking about creating a 3rd part, I think. No promises though. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Teasing Part 3

Piccolo x Reader

What's up? NekoSwagga here again with another part of my fanfic. I just want to thank you for all the likes and favs and comments on my other two parts even if there is no comments. Again, this is a Rated R Fanfic, so if you are under the age of 13 and below, then please do not read this. Anyway, let's get on with Part 3!

Ever since last night when you and Piccolo had sex with each other for the first time, you had to admit, it was pretty good and it felt great. Since you were no longer a virgin, you were now allowed to have sex with Piccolo whenever you wanted. Right now, you and Piccolo were sleeping in bed. Your bedroom was a pretty good size.

You were still sleep, when Piccolo woke up. He turned to face you and you were still sleep. You felt him move and face you, but you didnt wake up. Piccolo then kissed your forehead and got up. He then went to go shower. When Piccolo was done showering, he came by the bed with just a towel on. He then sat next to you on the bed.

All you had was the bedsheets around your waist. Piccolo looked at your body as he blushed as he felt himself get a bit hot. Piccolo smirked and touched your boob. You moaned and turned on your back. Piccolo then got ontop of you in the bed and rubbed his manhood against you. You moaned and woke up to see Piccolo. Piccolo smiled and kissed you. You kissed back.

"Morning, Love. How did you sleep?" Piccolo asked as he got off of you.

"It was nice. Thanks for waking me up." You say as you rolled ontop of Piccolo.

You then turned around to face Piccolo as he was laying next to you. You smiled at him and he blushed. You were woundering why he was blushing. You didnt do anything wrong.

"Is everything okay?" You asked Piccolo as he was still blushing. He then looked away, and back at you.

"It seems we are having a problem this morning." Piccolo said as his blushed turned into a smirk as he winked at you and looked down at his manhood. You then looked down at what he was talking about and sighed.

"You could have just asked if you had morning wood, you know?" You asked as you just rolled your eyes and got off of the bed. Piccolo was still looking at you.

"Then it would not have been fun." Piccolo said as he was still smirking.

You then pulled the bedsheets off of the bed as you got up. Piccolo then sat on the bed and took his towel off revealing his already thick manhood. You smirked thinking of a new trick you could use to make Piccolo release quicker this time.

Piccolo saw you smirk and looked at you. "What are you thinking about? Got a new trick you wanna show me?" Piccolo asked. You nodded and Piccolo didnt say anything. He was probably wondering what you were going to do.

"I was thinking about doing the "Motor Boat" with you?" You asked as Piccolo's eyes went wide. "What? Never heard of the "Motor Boat" before?" You asked. Piccolo shook his head no.

"This is the reason why I have small boobs, you know?" You asked as you just closed your eyes. "Sit on the edge of the bed please." You asked. Piccolo then nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Want me to spread my legs?" Piccolo asked you as you nodded. "How else am I going to do my little trick on you?" You said as you smiled.

Piccolo then smiled and spreaded his legs. You then got inbetween his legs and sighed. This was like the first time you ever been inbetween Piccolo's legs. You now knew why he was nervous to take off your underwear last night.

You then looked at Piccolo's manhood. It was huge and green. It was a pretty good size and you were having a flashback on how good it felt last night. You then grabbed it and Piccolo smiled. You then put it between your boobs and started to massage Piccolo's manhood with your boobs.

About five or ten minutes later, Piccolo started moaning. He also laid back on the bed and moaned. You smiled. You could tell he was enjoying this. Piccolo was moaning your name for a few minutes until you noticed he was about to release.

"I'm about to release, baby." Piccolo moaned as you nodded. You then begin to rub faster and Piccolo's manhood started to vibrate. Piccolo then released and some of it got in your face. Piccolo saw it get on your face and blushed.

"I am so sorry, baby. I didnt mean to to do that." Piccolo said so fast. You laughed. You were not upset, you just didnt know Piccolo would say sorry.

"It's okay. I now have to take a shower. You do to, silly." You said as you got up and went to the bathroom. Piccolo watched as you were going to the bathroom. You then shut the door. Piccolo then smirked as he got an idea. Piccolo was going to give you a surprise like you just gave him one.

One thing about your bathroom, was that you had two doors. Both doors were connected to your bathroom, it was just that one was connected to another room. The other was your art room. You loved to draw in your spare time, so you decided to make yourself a art room.

You were getting ready to get in the shower, when you locked one of the doors connected to your bedroom. You forgot about the other door, because you were so busy trying to get in the shower. Piccolo was still in your bedroom, when he remembered that you had two doors connected to your bathroom.

"Let's see if she remembers that she has two doors connected to her bedroom, shall we?" Piccolo said to himself as he got up. He then went to the bathroom, right by your bedroom door. He put his hand on the handle and tried to open it, but it was locked.

Piccolo then nodded and went out of your room and went around to your art room and walked in. He then saw the other door connected to your bathroom and opened it. It opened and he shut the door behind him while coming in. He saw you in the shower already and walked over to the shower quietly and opened the curtain when you were not looking and got in behind you.

You were washing your body, when two big strong hands pulled you by the waist aganist a rock hard chest. You squealed and turned your head to see Piccolo.

"How did you get in here? I locked both doors." You asked him. Piccolo smiled and pulled you closer to him. You moaned because you could feel his manhood by your butt.

"Correction. You didnt really lock both doors. You left the art room door unlocked. That was your mistake for not watching yourself." Piccolo said as he smirked and kissed your cheek. You rolled your eyes and blushed a bit.

Piccolo saw you blush and he pulled you closer to him. You moaned and Piccolo only smirked. He was enjoying this. You then looked at Piccolo as he was smirking. "What are you smirking about?" You asked.

"It seems me and my friend are having a serious problem." Piccolo said as he winked. You sighed.

After having a little fun with Piccolo in the shower, you went to the kitchen to fix Piccolo and you something to eat. Piccolo loved seeing you cook when he got home from whatever he was doing. Sometimes he would just watch you cook.

You were fixing the food when two hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer to them. You squealed and turned your head to see Piccolo. He smiled. "Hi, love." Piccolo said as he pulled you closer to him.

"You know, if you don't want me to waste the food, you should at least warn me next time when you are going to sneak up on me like that." You said as Piccolo only smirked.

Right when you got done putting the food on the table, Piccolo went to sit down at a table. "So, what would you like to do today?" You asked Piccolo. Piccolo smiled. "I would tell you what I want to do, but you already know the answer."

You blushed. "Besides that. We cant stay cramped up in this house all day when it is a beautiful day out." You said as you fixed you something to drink. Piccolo watched you. "We can go on a picnic?" Piccolo suggested. You nodded. "I don't mind going on a pinic, but it has to be outside the house under the tree." You said as Piccolo moved his face closer to your neck.

"I want you to go get dressed. Wear something nice and wait for me to come get you." Piccolo said as he was pushing you a bit up the staries. You didn't know why he was doing this, but you didn't say anything and just walked up to your room.

Minutes later You and Piccolo were outside sitting under a big tree in front of your house. It was sunny out and you planted many flowers in your garden. You were looking around the garden, when Piccolo was trying to open a bottle of some wine.

Within a few minutes or so, you looked back over at Piccolo. He was still having trouble opening the bottle of wine and you laughed a bit. Piccolo then looked at you while giving you the bottle to open. You then took the bottle and opened it with your nails. Piccolo looked at you in shock.

"H-How did you open that so quickly? It...It took me almost to minutes to open it, but you just opened it in less than 15 seconds!" Piccolo said while looking at you blushing red as hell. You then winked. "That's the power of a female's nails."

A few hours later of eating a few sandwhiches and chocolate covered strawberries, you and piccolo decided to watched the stars. It was beautiful seeing the stars fly across your house. You were laying on Piccolo's chest while he had both of his arms around your neck. He was also leaning against the tree.

Piccolo then started to kiss your neck while you were still looking at the sky. Your eyes went wide and you smiled a bit. "..What are you doing, love?" You asked as Piccolo just kept kissing your neck. " Trying to make you horny. Is it working?" Piccolo asked as he looked at you. "No, but it seems to be making you horny." You said.

Piccolo looked at you. "How?" He asked. "Well, for one, I can feel your friends poking me in my back. You really need to calm them done or something. They seem to be a bit "Jumpy" today." You said as Piccolo blushed again and looked away. You then smiled.

Piccolo then looked at you and smirked. "You know you want it too. All you have to do is ask and you shall recieve it." Piccolo said while coming next to you and picked you up. You yelled playfully and looked at Piccolo. He looked back at you. "What's the deal?" You asked. Piccolo looks at you while putting you down and then getting on one knee.

Piccolo then pulls out a box and opens it while looking at you. You gasps at what you see before you.

"Then Marry me."

-End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Notes and stuff~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What's up everyone! Did you like my story? If so, please leave a comment and a fav! By the way, I just got back from Pine Knot a week ago. I been up in Pine Knot for 9 months. I'm back home now and ready to write more! Sorry for any missunderstandings or anything. I didnt have any internet up there in Pine Knot, so I couldn't get this out eariler. By the way, this is the last part to this story. I hope you all enjoyed this story and be on the look out for another one coming soon.


End file.
